


Flung Out of Space

by winethroughwater



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winethroughwater/pseuds/winethroughwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Leia/Rey ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is unashamedly stolen from Carol.

Sometimes Rey still dreams of that moment on Starkiller Base when Kylo Ren buried his light saber deep into his father’s chest.  

Sometimes it's his mother’s heart he burns through and Rey can only watch her fall.  

On those nights feeling the woman breathing next to her is not enough, nor is reaching out with her mind to brush the invisible tendril that links her Force with Leia’s.

It takes more to quell the cold panic that seizes her chest, to reassure herself that Leia is alive beside her.

* * *

 

Her hand frames Leia’s face in the dark. 

Fingers trace over a familiar arch of cheek, the fan of lines beside soft lashes, even the curve of her ear before a thumb worrying Leia’s lower lip elicits a sleep-slurred rumble of “ _Rey_ \--”

She shifts, long limbs put to service, until Leia’s body—so inconceivably soft and so terrifyingly small—is safely caged beneath her own.  

 _She’d memorized the contours of Leia’s body in a night, had committed to memory the curve of waist to hip, the weight of a breast against her palm_.

Her head dips until her mouth meets Leia’s throat.  She bites and laps until she finds the faint beat against her lips. 

Tomorrow, Rey knows, Leia will be angry as she fusses with her makeup, trying to cover the stain Rey has left in her wake—but tonight she moans and Rey can taste it against her tongue.

* * *

 

Rey sucks two fingers into her mouth; she pulls them out to a wet sound that would have made her blush on any other night. 

She hears her curse against the sting but buries her fingers as deep inside Leia as she can reach.

* * *

 

Leia’s well-manicured nails raise welts across her back when she finally comes.

Rey used to mark her days by carving endless notches into a bulkhead. 

Now she counts the stinging trails along her shoulders, her back, anywhere Leia can reach.  


	2. Chapter 2

Rey likes to think that Han would appreciate her taking such good care of the two most important _women_ in his life.

Hadn't he offered her a job on the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ after seeing how well she'd handled her, what an immediate instinct she had for it?

It makes her feel less guilty about what she's doing and to whom.

The _Falcon_ rattles less now, takes off a little more smoothly.

Leia works less, sleeps a little more soundly.

She can understand why it was hard to give up a life at light speed.

She can't understand how he could have given up Leia though. She didn't buy that it was for Leia's own good, so she'd hurt a little less if she didn't see their son in the lines of his jaw every day.

Maybe she’ll make the Kessel run in twelve parsecs one day herself, but right now she’d rather be the one who made Leia happy again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "Rey/Leia, jealousy" from tfa_kink.

She should probably not have slid her arm around Rey’s waist. 

And she definitely shouldn’t have said, “Time for me to get you to bed,” loud enough for everyone to hear and she certainly shouldn’t have said it in that particular, husky tone.

But a rescue was a rescue, she told herself.  

Snap had been annoyingly handsy with Rey tonight—touching the small of her back, once even tugging at the dark curl that laid across her cheek like some schoolboy—and Poe had been even more obnoxiously charming, drawing a constant stream of laughter out of the girl and ensuring that a wide grin staid plastered across her face.  (And wasn’t he supposed to be embroiled in some sort of hot and heavy romance with Finn anyways?)

Rey didn’t even seem to mind the attention and that’s what really drove her to shove a half-empty glass of wine into a service droid’s hand and stalk off into the middle of the fray, leaving Luke staring after her with a gapping mouth. 

Poor Rey had probably never even had alcohol before.  She was easy prey for the seasoned pilots.

She might do something she’d regret—that is _Rey_ might do something _Rey_ would regret, not something that would drive her, _Leia_ , to mad distraction. 

That wine had been aged to perfection.

* * *

She should probably not be gripping Rey’s hand quite so tightly as they make their way down the relatively empty corridor, but Rey hasn’t said a word, is just trialing after her like it’s the most natural thing in the world—like middle-aged Generals drag young, inexperienced Jedi knights in training to their quarters all the time.  (When did she decide to turn towards her quarters instead of the hangar where the _Falcon_ was docked?)  Then again, most Jedi knights in training didn’t have such fascinatingly sun dappled shoulders and eyes the color of the richest chocolate.

When Rey does finally speak, it’s as she is keying in the code to open Leia’s door, and she asks, “How much did you have to drink tonight?”

“That’s what I was supposed to ask _you_.”  If her words slur a bit, it is only from surprise. 

Rey raises an eyebrow and Leia hears herself explaining, “Only a few.”  Four or five _is_ only a few. 

* * *

Rey’s body is pressed up against hers, walking her backwards into the room until the door hisses shut behind them. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Rey asks, tilting her chin so she’s staring straight into her eyes.  “That it’s time for you to get me to bed?”

She should not have answered, “ _Definitely_.”

“Good.” 

She probably would have stumbled, have fallen back on her bed as soon as the backs of her knees hit its edge—even if she hadn’t been drinking—given the smart little shove Rey gives her and the hungry look in her eyes.

* * *

She is most definitely spreading her thighs apart as Rey steps between her knees. 

Rey says, “Take your hair down,” and her fingers are just as busy unwinding her intricate braids as Rey’s are at finding all the clasps at the front of her burgundy robes. 

She raises up on her elbows just in time to watch Rey tug off her last boot and stand back to admire her work.

Her hair is a mess and her robes have gotten caught at said elbows and she’s currently bent in a way that isn’t doing her stomach any favors.

“This is how I’ve always wanted you.”

But she hasn’t felt this sexy in a long time.

* * *

Rey drops to her knees right between her thighs and smiles up at her and Leia curses at the very sight of what is probably a horrible idea or possibly the best one she’s had in a very long time.


	4. Bring Me Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey asks Leia for a very special favor. I started this for the kinkmeme but it stalled here and didn't want to be sexy.

“Will you have sex with me?”

 

It was the same tone Rey used when she asked to requisition parts for the ship or to hide away in her quarters when she was avoiding one of Luke’s less-interesting training sessions.

 

That’s why it took Leia a few seconds longer than it should have to look up from the report that she’d been trying to finish all morning--to meet familiar brown eyes staring anxiously back at her.

 

_Damn them.  They’d just gone too far this time_.

 

Leia straightened at her desk, reluctantly unfolding the legs that had been tucked comfortably beneath her.  

 

She stood with a sigh and walked barefoot across her office to stare down the hallway.

 

There were no laughing pilots to be seen.

 

She glanced at the ceiling suspiciously, wondering if they had somehow planted a recorder.

 

“Will you at least consider it?”

 

_She’d remand them for sexual harassment this time._

 

She sank back down into her chair with decidedly less grace than befit a princess and smiled indulgently over at the girl.  It wasn’t her fault she’d been pulled into the middle of some juvenile prank.

 

“Rey,” Leia began.  She reached over the desk, offering Rey her hand.  “Wexley is just . . . messing with you.  He thinks it’s his duty to haze all the new pilots.”  She ran her thumb over Rey’s nuckles.  “Poor Pava still turns red half the time she sees me.”

 

“I don’t know what Snap or Jess have to do with this, but--”

 

Rey looked utterly confused.

 

“Wait.”  Leia dropped Rey’s hand to press her own against her forehead.  

 

_She couldn’t be serious.  Could she?_  

 

She stared at Rey beneath her fingers.   _Who just comes out and_ asks _?  Even Han had been more subtle._

 

“I’ll understand if you don’t want--”

 

“You want us--”  She made a back and forth motion between them, not quite sure how to phrase her response.

 

“I’m sorry,” Rey said.  “It was a stupid idea.  Forget it.”  She was out of her seat and heading out the door when Leia’s voice stopped her.

 

“Don’t you dare leave this room.”

 

Rey stopped, turned, but stared at the floor.

 

“Sit back down.”

 

Rey obeyed but sat on the very edge of the chair, obviously ready to escape again.

 

Leia realized she was barking orders but the method seemed effective:  “Explain.”

 

A wave of longing swept over her, broke right between her ribs and settled deep in her belly.  

 

“ _Rey--_ ”

 

Just as Rey’s eyes finally met hers, just as Rey started to speak, the comm on Leia’s desk buzzed.

 

The hand she brought to her chest might have been from the start it gave her, might have been to right her sense of gravity.  

 

The comm buzzed again.

 

She sighed and gave Rey a weak smile.  

 

“Maybe now isn’t the time or place.”

 

“You’ll think about it?”

 

Leia nodded.  

 

Thinking about it wasn’t making any promises.

 

Rey flashed her a blinding smile.

 

“You could have at least brought me flowers.”

 

_Why_ had she said that?  Not every situation called for a witty retort--or flirting.

 

Still smiling, Rey stopped just outside the doorway and said, “I bring you flowers all the time.”  

 

It was true.  

 

Her quarters were frequently littered with--perfectly innocent--wildflowers and, more often than not, weeds that Rey had found while out exploring the forests around the base.

  
As she pressed the screen to listen to the subspace message she’d been waiting for all morning, Leia realized she might have accidentally started dating Rey months ago.


End file.
